The present invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to computer processor modules for computers. In this specification, related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Computers typically include processors, solid-state and disk-based memory, input-output devices and interfaces therefor. Moreover, many computers are expandable and/or upgradeable. Accordingly, computers are typically provided with power supplies that can not only handle the maximum power required by the computer in its initial configuration, but also allow leeway for added and upgraded components that may require additional power. Generally, the power supply for a computer can be selected to handle the total of the maximum power required of the pre-installed components plus a margin for added and upgraded components.